Under the Sea
by kirallie
Summary: A family death has Sam sitting beside the sea feeling utterly lost. He is not alone.


_Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural._

**Under the Sea**

Sam parked the Impala haphazardly and threw himself out onto the sand, gasping for air as tears ran down his face. It wasn't meant to be like this! He curled up on the sand, the beach empty due to the weather and cried his heart out, Dean's jacket clutched to his chest. He had just wanted to go to college, be normal. Why had Dad let Dean hunt alone? Now his big brother was gone and Sam had gotten there too late to say goodbye, to tell Dean how much he missed him, to beg him to hold on. Now he was alone for the rest of his life and it was all his fault. He should have called Dean over the last two years, tried to patch things up instead of being so stubborn. The tears eventually stopped and Sam got up to wander down to the shoreline, sitting on the sand with his knees drawn up to his chest, Dean's jacket over his shoulders as he stared out to sea.

She slipped from the water and walked along the beach towards the lone figure, able to feel his soul deep pain and grief. Long blond curls moved around her bare hips as she moved closer. The human didn't move and as she got closer she could hear the occasional sob falling from his lips. He was in so much pain! She put her hands on his shoulders and his head shot up, staring up at her through tears. He tensed and went to move but then relaxed and stared at her in awe, eyes going glassy. She moved a hand to stroke his cheek and he leant into her touch with a sigh. Jessica smiled and drew the dazed human to his feet, leading him away to a secluded cove.

Sam followed her placidly, mind clouded by her presence. When she pushed at his shirts he obediently stripped them off before lying on the sand as she pushed him down. Cool webbed hands caressed his skin and Sam whimpered softly, body beginning to react to the gentle caresses. She leant down and claimed his lips and all Sam could do was lie there and let her do as she wished. Eventually her hands moved to his belt, undoing it teasingly and Sam moaned, hips thrusting up towards her, seeking friction. His head lolled on the sand, his limbs heavy and mind blank. Jessica undid his jeans and gently eased them down his legs, finishing stripping him and marvelling at his naked body. He was gorgeous. She lay over him, rubbing her body against his and he moved weakly against her, glassy eyes staring through her. Eventually she guided him into her body, riding him as Sam whimpered and moaned in pleasure as she gently began to feed on his pain and grief, stripping them from him. There was so much and it was so much a part of him that she could feed from him for days….and so she did. Sam remained utterly pliant and under her power. She made sure to give him water from time to time to keep him hydrated but otherwise spent the entire time with him inside of her, giving him pleasure beyond anything a mortal could dream of.

Four days later she got up off Sam's body despite the soft sound of protest he made. She kissed him deeply and then sat beside him, gently stroking his face until his eyes fell shut. Sam lay sprawled on the sand, fast asleep as she stood and stretched before walking back to the sea and entering the surf. Her body changed to her natural form as she swam away, long silvery tail sending her swiftly into the depths and away from the young human.

Sam woke slowly the next morning, blinking dazedly up at the sky before groggily sitting up. His body ached and he was starving but he felt good and relaxed. He gathered his clothes and slipped Dean's jacket on without even a twinge of pain or grief. It was all gone; Sam felt nothing over his brother's death. Since the grief had tainted everything about Dean, Sam barely felt anything at all for him, Dean a half forgotten memory as Sam dressed and stumbled across the beach to his car. He got in and drove back to town, getting something to eat before heading back towards Stanford. He needed to get back before classes started back up. Why had he even come to the beach?

Ten months later Jessica smiled as she held the small form close, stroking the soft silvery scales as the baby suckled hungrily. Bright green eyes stared up at her, unfocused and she stroked over the soft brown hair. The mortal had held so much pain and grief it had given her the most precious gift possible.

At Stanford Sam was flirting shyly with a young blond student named Meg. She was hot and seemed to really like him. She left with him and they went back to his apartment, Sam never noticing the satisfied smirk on her face at how easy it was to get close to him.

_The End. _

_Kind of pointless but hey. _


End file.
